1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to apparatuses and methods that facilitate efficient assembly of ribs and hubs of umbrellas and other structures with a plurality of elongate structural members that extend from a central hub member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Larger umbrellas, such as market umbrellas, generally include a frame-like structure that is used to support and distribute the weight of an upper portion of the umbrella as well as to enable the umbrella to be opened and closed as desired by the user. The frame-like structure of such umbrellas can take various forms, but often includes one or more hubs connected with a plurality of movable structural members.
Prior art methods of assembly of umbrella hubs and ribs are labor intensive. The process involves inserting a pin through an end portion of each rib of a set of ribs, positioning all of the rib ends in a lower portion of a hub, and then placing an upper portion of the hub over the rib ends so positioned. Finally, screws are advanced through upper and lower hub portions to attach the upper portion to the lower portion of the hub. While achieving the result of assembling the hub and ribs, this process is tedious and sometimes requires rework, for example if the ends of any of the ribs become misaligned before the upper hub portion is attached to the lower hub portion.